


A special sweetness

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Top Iris, Top Len, implied sub len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Iris is in charge, her boys enjoy it





	A special sweetness

“Such a good boy.” Iris sat on her knees, one hand ran down Len's chest while the other hand stroked Barry. Barry, who had his head on Len's shoulder and a hand itching to touch his cock. He knew that he couldn't, Iris wouldn't let him. “Isn't he Lenny? Look at that boy, wanting to touch but knows that he can't. Knows that if he does then I get to fuck you while he watches. And oh boy, no orgasm for a whole day too. Think that's a good enough punishment Lenny?” 

 

Len doesn't say anything. He glanced at Iris, pupils wide with lust as he took in her form. She's naked, sans for his parka that barely covers her breasts. He looked down, doesn't know how he didn't notice it before but she had a dildo stuck to the floor and she was slowly riding it. If she was affected by it, it didn't show. She kept her gaze firmly on the both of them and a shit eating grin on her cherry red lips. 

 

Barry makes a sound that almost sounds like a ‘please’. Iris’ lips spread wide and pearly whites flash. 

 

“Is my baby hungry?” Iris dropped her hand from Len and moved off the dildo. She stood up, wrapped a hand in Barry's hair before tilting his head back. She pushed him back onto the cool tile and moved until she sat over his face. 

 

“Eat baby. Let momma fill you up.” She hooked a finger, motioned for Len to follow. “daddy will help mommy out. You want that baby?” 

 

Barry shook his head, barely noticeable under Iris. 

 

“Good. Now make me feel good. Both of you.” 

 

Len positioned himself behind Iris, slipping into her easily. She moaned, tilting her head onto his shoulder. Len looked past her, watching Barry work his mouth over her clit, enjoying how he tried not to use his speed.

 

Using speed meant no orgasm for him. 

 

“Let him fuck you daddy. Slip your cute little ass onto his cock.” 

 

Len nodded and does as he's told. Barry gives a light yelp and bites down on Iris. She lets out a moan, rocking a little on Barry's face. 

 

“So good. Baby. Now see if you can make me come like that okay? But if daddy comes before I do, you sleep with the spreader bar and a vibrator tonight okay?” 

 

Barry nodded and began working his tongue as quickly as he could without using his speed. Len didn't really try. He knew how much Barry hated the bar and didn't want to subject him to that. 

 

Iris began to shake, she dug her nails into Barry's chest before she let out a loud scream. Len quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing himself back onto Barry's cock. 

 

“Coming Momma?” Len asked. She nodded, moving back a little to let Barry breath. 

 

“Feels amazing. You gonna come or wait until Barry does?” 

 

Len bites down on her neck. 

 

“Neither. We know what today is mommy.” 

 

“It's your birthday.” Len finished. “We’re gonna see how many orgasms we can give you in the next twelve hours.” 


End file.
